Why Me?
by dearoldparabatai
Summary: When Finnick and Annie are confronted with their worst nightmares, everything changes way too fast, their relationship has only just begun. Can it truly last through the wrath of the Capitol and their Games? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Confession

**A/N - Okay, so this is my first Fanfic, I'll try and avoid doing Author notes if I can. This is the first time I have wrote a Fanfic and published it so please don't expect nothing overwhelming. This is my version of events from the relationship between Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, which is also known as Fannie for the ship name. **

**First of all, I'd love your reviews. Constructive criticism and your views on my story will help me to improve it and make it more enjoyable for you. Obviously I am not going to force you but it would be really helpful:) Secondly, I have chosen the most inconvenient time to start a Fanfic as I am in my last year of school and starting my mock exams, so I will try and update as often as I can.. I hope you will understand if my updates are a bit delayed!**

**I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to your reviews:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The confession

The knocking at my door rouses me, I am reluctant to get up, but I don't want to be rude. Wrapping a robe around me, I quietly stumble down the stairs. I open the door to find Finnick, wide awake and his bronze hair ruffled by the wind. I smile at him instead of greeting him because quiet frankly I feel to tired to speak, he politely returns his, but with a hint of his usual flirtatious self. With our fifth Reaping approaching quickly, I try to make every smile count. You never know what may happen.

I have known Finnick since I was small and we have grown up together. The first time we met, we sat on the beach for hours just discussing what we like to do, so while I taught him different types of precious shells and where to find oysters with pearls, he taught me how to swim. From then on we had a bond, we were inseparable. He distracts my thoughts by strolling in the house casually and throwing me a flirtatious cheesy grin that never fails to make me giggle "Finnick, why are you here so early?! I'm not even dressed yet!" I can feel the burning in my cheeks as I admit the last statement. Even though we have grew up together, I still get embarrassed at the thought of him well..Seeing me. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I didn't have a crush on him, well, he is the best looking boy in our District. I have managed to get over the looks of hatred and envy I have received over the years. Now, when we stroll along the beach on the weekend, I smile with my head held high, not because I'm evil, I'm certainly not; but because he choose to come over to me, not one of the pretty girls from our school.

"I've always wondered what you looked like when you wake up" Finnick says, disregarding my question and tilting his head to the side smirking. He knows this makes me paranoid and laughs when I scowl at him. "If your here to tease me, then leave, Mr. Odair" I say laughing as he slouches into my sofa still staring at me intently. That's when our green eyes meet and I look away blushing "I'll be down in a second, let me get ready, Finn" I barely whisper, I steal one last glance at him before I climb back up into my room

I tear open my curtains revealing the blazing sun which temporarily blinds me, the normal weather for District 4 I think to myself. I barely take notice of what I pull out of my wardrobe, a pair of denim shorts and a simple black vest top, _that will do_. I let down my brown hair which falls gracefully to my ribs. I stare at my reflection in my mirror and my green eyes shine in the sunlight. Green eyes are typical in District 4 but mine are more of an emerald colour whereas Finnicks, they are well, beautiful. I have never really classed myself as pretty, not compared to some of the girls that strut around, but it doesn't bother me. I have never lived to impress others, and I have no reason to hate the way I look. I hop down the stairs two at a time and land delicately on the floor barely making a sound.

Finnick raises his gaze and once again meets mine, and from the years we have spent together I know something is wrong, and I am concerned "What's up, Finn?" I sit next to him looking up into his face, I admire him. He is brave and good looking yet, he spends his time with me instead of those flimsy girls in our District who try to charm him. He meets my wary eyes and sighs "I'm just worried about stuff" he says it so quietly I barely hear him. I know what he means, the Reaping is coming up, once again, and its not something people look forward too; unless you are a brutal Career Tribute.

As much as it scares me, I can't afford to worry myself so I normally just disregard those thoughts and save them for the day of the Reaping. I think for a moment, choosing my words carefully  
"Are you telling me, Finnick Odair, that you are scared of something" I tease Finnick a lot, just because its cute when he is fustrated. He smirks at my comment, making me immediately grin. He also considers what to reply, I can see the look of concentration etched on his face, then he grins "Annie Cresta, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I have no response, utter shock paralyzes me, he must have noticed because he chuckles to himself.  
"Why are you trying to charm me Mr. Odair?" I raise my eye brow sarcastically, he smirks  
"Annie, love. I don't need to charm you. You're already in love with me. Admit it?" he winks at me and I can't help but laugh,  
"In your dreams, Mr. Odair" I peck him on the cheek teasingly and run out my front door towards the beach where we spend all of out free time.

He comes chasing after me, but I'm already on the beach by the time he slumps down next to me breathless "You better watch out Miss Cresta, I'll get you back" he says mischievously, I can't help but smirk. We sit staring at the beautiful waves absorbing the perfect view and sun. I start picking up shells and observing them and Finnick continues to stare at me with great interest.  
"You have such pretty eyes, Annie" he has once again shocked me and I am beginning to wonder if he is okay, I look up at him and he is still looking at me "What's with all these compliments Mr. Odair" I say, curiously.  
Finnick thinks about his next words before he says anything and we sit in silence for a while listening to the calming sound of the waves. "Annie, I can't- I can't do this anymore. Annie, I love the way your hair curls and how your eyes sparkle. I love how you tease me and how you have never left my side after all these years even if others haven't. Annie I love you"


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost For Words

**A/N - Okay, so I had plenty of views and visitors, but I've only had 4 reviews, I don't know whether you guys like it or not unless you give me a review. Rant over. **

**I was quite proud of my first chapter and wrote Chapter 2 straight after. I also have Chapter 3 ready and I will write that up later today and hopefully post it. Please review, I really wont get offended if you have loads of criticism, how are we supposed to get better if we dont even know where we have gone wrong? I'd really appreciate your reviews and if you have any ideas of what could happen then feel free to let me know:)**

**Finally, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lost For Words

My mind is too full of thoughts for me to drift of into the world of dreams, where anything can happen. Those simple words echo through my head "I love you" does he actually mean it? Does Finnick Odair actually love me? Its almost dawn, I can tell simply because the birds start singing a beautiful melody which soothes me. My mind drifts to the day when me and Finn first met, and a small smile appears on my face...

_"What are you doing?" says an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I carry on examining the shell which I had found without answering, what if he is like the others? He repeats the question and I know I must reply; it would be rude not too, and Annie Cresta is not rude. I turn to glimpse at the boy, and I'm left shocked. Its no other than Finnick Odair. The boy I've had a crush on from since when I could remember. I think for a moment before replying and when I speak its quiet "I'm collecting shells, and looking for oysters" I've always been shy, and its really hard for me to make friends, but being on the beach alone is peaceful, it doesn't bother me. "You won't find any here, why don't you try closer to the sea. Come on, let's go and swim" he replies friendly and outgoing. I blush at his last comment, truthfully, I have never learnt how to swim. My family were always too busy to teach me so while other kids would be swimming on warm sunny days, I collect shells and draw them. "I- I don't know how too" I whisper, the embarrassment clear on my Rosie cheeks._  
_District 4 is the fishing District, everyone I knew could swim. Apart from me. He stares at me for a moment with an expression which I'm unable to identify before he makes his deal "Okay, I'll teach you how to swim, if you teach me the different types of shells and stuff, deal?" I consider for a moment, why is this boy being so nice to me? I accept, still wary but happy with my decision_.

My mother is calling me, disturbing my pleasant thoughts, where everything is peaceful and happy. "Annie, dear, come and have something to eat, me and your father need to leave soon" she calls up too me. Me and my mum have never had that close bond, she is to devoted to her work for her to ever spend time with me, for her, I will only ever be second best. Reluctantly, I leave my thoughts and wonder down stairs where my mother and father are waiting, I take my seat and pour some orange juice into my small shell patterned glass. Its always been my favourite glass, and no other cup with replace it. Stupid right?

Deciding that I will stay in today, I plait my hair and put yesterdays clothes back on. _I'm such a scruff_, the thoughts that drift through my head when I stare at my reflection. I sit in my room for the majority of the day still thinking about Finnicks words knowing I'll have to see him at some point. Why does he do this too me? He always manages to shock me, and he's so unpredictable that it hits you, hard when he does.

After hours of sketching what must seem like the whole beach worth of shells, I decide to venture out and to find him this time. I'd rather get this tension out of the way so we can go back to normal again. There's only ever been one time where me and Finnick have ever argued, and I was so upset that I ended up seeking his presence after two days. I walk out my front door and the heat hits my back causing tingles down my spine. I could quite happily sit here and absorb the heat, but my determination to find Finnick overpowers it and I begin my search. I eventually find him on the beach with a small net forming on his lap which I know he has been making. Finnick is overly talented, there's never been anything that Finn can't do, and he always does them twice as better as everyone else. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't notice me lower myself next to him  
"What's on your mind, Odair?" I speak quietly yet firm I'm not leaving without a reasonable response, and I definitely won't accept 'nothing' as an answer. He looks into my eyes; behind his lies so many emotions which unless, like now, your staring at him intently you wouldn't notice. He hesitates before he replies to me and he speaks softly "Annie, I'm sorry" once again I'm left speechless, hit in the face because of his unpredictable-self "Finn, you don't need to be sorry" and I know that my time has come, I know that I must confess to Finnick Odair, my lifetime crush. But I'm not as outgoing as Finn is, and my mind struggles with how to word it correctly without sounding like an idiot "Listen Odair, you don't have to be sorry. I should be apologising to you, for my terrible reaction-" which wad terrible because I just ran home, in complete shock "-Finn, I've had a crush on you from since when I can remember, you don't love me, not like how I love you!" I finish this a lot more forceful than I intended and I'm sure I see him flinch at my last words.

We sit in the tense silence for what seems like hours, watching the sun slowly set in the distance and the waves tumble in gently. As the sun lowers further, Finnick stands and I'm sure he's about to leave me here alone, but he holds out his hands to help me up, and I gladly accept them. He is taller than me, and his stocky build makes you feel protected in his presence. Without warning he kisses me, and after the shock settles I return it. We stand in each others embrace, warm and safe. We stare at each other intently, his tanned skin, his ruffled bronzed hair and his soft lips, no wonder everyone loves him. I stand on the tip of my toes and look into his eyes one last time and this time I kiss him the sensation sends shivers down my spine. "We better go" I whisper, because the silence is sweet and welcoming. Walking slowly towards our small village, the sand dances between my toes and the waves are slowly coming in. I rest my head on his arm, with his hand locked into mine, thinking about how perfect this moment is, wishing I could freeze it and replay it at my wish. He walks me home, and whispers "Goodnight Princess" and kisses me on my cheek, his soft lips make my heartbeat double, and my cheek tingles at his touch. I smile before I open the door I whisper "Goodnight, Mr. Odair" As he walks down the street I watch him, fascinated by him. I stand there watching him, until the darkness engulfs him.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Beginning?

**A/N: Okay I said I was avoiding these, oops. But yeah, this will be quick. Thank you for everyone who is reading this. I would love it if you would leave a review though, please! It would mean a lot, honest. Enjoy:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A new beginning?

Everything has a new light; the news was spreading rapidly around the District: Annie Cresta was going out with Finnick Odair. The Finnick Odair everybody adores. The horrible looks of envy had turned to hatred and jealously, but if I am honest that doesn't bother me the slightest. Even the adults were shocked about the news. Annie Cresta, the shy, pretty girl, daughter of Cordo and Merope was going out with Finnick Odair. The good looking Finnick Odair.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I hear my mother asking casually, intruding my thoughts as she loves to do. "I didn't know it would be such a big deal. I like Finn, he likes me, is there something wrong with that?" there's a hint of annoyance in my voice which you cannot miss, "Annie, calm down. Your mother was just asking you" my dad pokes in as usual. I'm suddenly annoyed, my parents have never took interest into my life, yet they choose to now? How dare they! I calm myself down, knowing that my anger will get me no where and pick up some toast and begin picking it apart and eating it, avoiding my despicable parents gazes. Once I'm finished I trudge up the stairs and slam my door a bit more forceful than intended and throw a cushion at my wall, hoping to release some of my anger.

I then think about Orla, the girl which I had made friends with many years ago. After hearing a rumour that I had a boyfriend she had came to my house insisting for details, and I grudgingly told her about what happened. Our friendship isn't a normal best friend forever sort of thing, we keep each other company, and we used to spend most of our time together when I wasn't with Finnick. Her looks are the complete opposite to mine. She reminds me of the girl from The Little Mermaid, the story which my mother read to me when I was a child. Orla has auburn hair and bright pea-green eyes, and is petite compared to me. She is one of the few people which I confide in, and she doesn't abuse that.

After hearing the news Orla insisted on meeting him, so we decided to go swimming together, which I know we all love. As I pull out my favourite green costume and put it on underneath my shorts I tie my hair into a pony-tail to keep it out of the way. Once I'm dressed I glance out my window and see that the weather is still unbearably hot. Even the fishermen can be seen struggling against the heat, and they can put up with the toughest weather possible.

District 4 is a small District with a big population. Around the main harbour sits the local shops which holds the essentials of what we all need. We also have a few shops that sell Crystals and Fossils from where people have ventured into the Crook, the big towering cave like area at the far end of our beach bordering it off. Because the tide is bigger down by the Crook many people avoid it, seeing it as more of a death trap then a money haven. But you will always have the few people who are fearless and enter fairly often. Selling the crystals means you get money and that is exactly what some people need in our District, so it tends to be the people from the Seam venture into there, returning rich. Luckily with both of my parents working, we have never suffered from hunger.  
Rumour has it that the Crook is filled with Pearls and other gems that magnificent that you don't know where to start. Whether this is true, I guess I'll never find out because I have been forbidden to enter by my parents. Not like they care whether I'm hear or not.

Once I have collected some food, and smothered myself in sunscreen, I shut myself out and lock my front door. I turn around to see Finnick sitting opposite my house waiting for me. His eyes sparkle and a flirtatious grin spreads across his face "Good morning, Miss Cresta. How are you on this fine day?" I laugh at him "Good morning, Mr Odair. I am fine thank you. Yourself?" he also laughs and we begin to stroll down the street, hand in hand. When we finally get to our usual spot on the beach I see Orla running towards us, she must have been here for a while as she is already in her Bikini and her auburn hair is drenched. "Hey, Annie" she calls and I smile "Hey, Orla. This is Finnick, but I think you already know him?" Oh, yes. That's what I forgot to tell her. The rumours spread that I had a boyfriend, but not who. I must have forgot to mention it was Finnick because her eyes bulge and me and Finn laugh "Was I not who you were expecting?" Finnick jokes. Orla shakes her head in disbelief "Well, well, Annie. You have done good" She laughs and I smirk proudly. Finnick laughs and loosens the grip on my hand.

I slowly begin to move towards the sea, before calling "Are you coming or not?" I reach the sea long before they do and the sea is already up to my chest by the time they are knee level. When Finnick catches up with me he continues further into the sea, being taller than me, he can go a lot further than I can. "Come on, we aren't even that deep yet" Finnick calls to me and Orla. We both laugh and swim towards him with a plan. I deliberately splash him and giggle before trying to swim away before her returns my 'nice gesture' but he soon catches up with me and grabs my waist "Oh no, Miss Cresta. You think you can get away that easily?" the mischief in his eyes is clear. He moves his hands towards the water but is beaten by Orla who splashes him from behind soaking his bronze hair that lies limp over his eyes. We all laugh as Finnick flips his hair back and approaches Orla. We spend hours doing this, attacking each other in the water, and its the most fun I have had in ages.

When Orla leaves, we race back to the water once again and Finnick dives underneath the surface, he grabs my legs teasingly and then after a few moments re-appears a few meters away from me. He swims over with pride swelling on his face "For you, Miss Cresta" he opens his hand to reveal a perfectly formed pearl, shimmering against the sun. I beam at him as a thank you "Oh, Finn. Its gorgeous. Thank you" I whisper. I kiss him on the cheek to show my gratitude and his eyes give a mischievous twinkle. "Finn, don't splash me-" I don't get chance to finish my lecture because he presses his soft lips into mine and kisses me like no one has ever before. His hands are around my waist securing me in front of him and his tongue explores my mouth. The kiss is gentle, but passionate and I now know what I want more than anything. I want to be with Finnick. In the end I am forced to pull away gasping from breath. He chuckles to himself, also slightly breathless before whispering it again "I love you, Annie" I smile at him and tuck the loose strands of hair behind my ears before whispering "I love you too, Odair"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not Suzanne yet.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Truth.

Luckily, after the angst that was surrounding my house after mine and my mothers conflict, my father decided that a break would be good, so they have gone away on his boat for a week. Leaving me at home free to do whatever I wish. So I stay up all night drawing, and stay in bed as long as I can before the hunger is unavoidable so I proceed to stuff my face with food. This is the life I think to myself. I dance around my house freely and I have no one to tell me I can't. Although, with the Reaping approaching I fast, I try and make the most of my days, because if my name gets chosen out of that glass dome, then I know I won't be the one to go home.

On the second day of my freedom, Finnick let's himself into the house and wakes me up, stroking my hair gently. I panic at first, thinking a stranger has got into my house, but when I see Finnicks soft, caring gaze I relax and let him stroke my hair. I scoot to the other end of my bed, allowing Finnick to join me, and he accepts with a grin. He wraps his arms around my body and we lay in silence, the warmth of him radiating onto my body. We stare at each other, and I stare into his eyes, trying to discover what he is feeling. But his expression is so hard to identify I soon give up and tuck my head into his chest, and its the first time I've felt safe since I was little. His body makes me feel safe, curved around me and I've noticed how perfectly I fit in, we are made for each other. I rest my eyes and soon enter a dreamless sleep, no nightmares, just peace. When I finally wake up, Finn is still there, cradling me and playing with my hair gently. The sun is setting, which means I have slept the day away. But I needed it, I hardly ever sleep peacefully so this was bliss.

When Finnick notices that I have woken up he smiles down at me "Good morning, sleeping beauty" he says jokingly. I laugh, I'm far from a sleeping beauty, that's for sure. He then picks me up from my bed and kisses me on my cheek before carrying me downstairs like some princess, I mean, is this really necessary? I consider laughing, but that would just make Finnick worried so I smile up at him which makes him nearly miss a step and then I regret it "Oh, I'm sorry" I laugh, I cant help it. He's going to get us both injured. He places me on the sofa gently and then I begin with the questioning

"What is wrong with you today, Odair? You're being unusually nice" I smirk at him knowing he will get annoyed by my comment because he's always sweet to me "Watch it, Annie. I still need to get you back" he says warningly before he winks. I smirk at him, and he returns with a mug of hot chocolate each. He reaches across and turns on the small TV me and my family own, only for when the important Panem messages come on. We watch some sadistic Capitol movie, which I'm sure is supposed to be romantic but I can't help but laugh. There voices entertain me enough. "Why is the Capitol accent so amusing?" I manage before I break into fits of laughter, and if I'm honest I can't control it. I can hear Finnick laughing to, but I really doubt that its about the Capitol accents. Its not very often when I find something so amusing so I make the most of it and my ribs are aching by the time I have stopped and Finnick is sitting next to me, amusement etched on his face as I take control over myself. "What was all that about?" he's trying to control his laughter but I know he will end up chuckling too. "I just find the Capitol accent amusing" I cross my arms and huff in an act of annoyance. He watches me for a while, like he was taking in every single feature of my face. "Annie, calm down. I think it was cute" Finnick replies, cautiously. This is the first time I've herd Finnick reply so uncertain and this makes me drop my act, "I'm joking, Finn. Stop taking me so seriously" I joke, pecking him on the cheek gently. "You cant resist me, can you?" he replies raising his eyebrows teasingly "Now, now Finnick. Don't get too big headed, I might just have to shrink it for you" I reply, trying to make myself sound flirtatious like how Finnick does, he makes it so easy. The words just fall from his mouth, but with me, its hard. He must see my struggle and decides to tease me further "You're doing it so wrong-" he whispers seductively "Your supposed to do it like this" he adds equally as seductive. I laugh at his comment "Finnick Odair, you really do know how to make me laugh" I say back.

"I fail at being seductive, okay?" I add with a hint of annoyance. Finnick considers this for a moment "Your seductive to me, though" He whispers and I smirk. Finnick Odair, charmed by the mental, lonely Annie Cresta.  
I sit in Finnicks lap for what seems like hours, we continue watching the ridiculous Capitol programmes and stuff our faces with cookies. It might not seem like much, but I'm enjoying myself. "Today's been perfect" I murmur and Finnick smiles to himself "Whenever with you, its perfect" back to his unpredictable self I see. "Thank you, Finn" I reply smiling.

"Annie, what if- what if you get Reaped this year?" I see the sadness in his eyes, and I know this must be annoying him. I consider this for a moment, my life seems so happy, and its my fifth Reaping this year, so out of the thousands of names, I know 'Annie Cresta' will be on some of them, written neatly. I never think about the Reaping until the day, knowing my nerves will get the better of me. "Finn, I don't know. I'll have to go and then you'll have to get new girlfriend and hope I don't die too brutally" I sigh, the thought of going into the Games finally overcomes me, and suddenly I'm terrified. "Oh no, what if I am Reaped, Finnick?" the urgency and panic clear in my croaky voice. Finnick takes a while to reply, and when he turns to look into my eye I can see my scared ones reflecting off his "Annie, you wont get Reaped. But if you do, you better train hard and make sure you come home to me, I'll never be able to replace you, princess" I blush, the tears are rushing too my eyes and are threatening to release themselves,  
"I don't want to ever leave your side" I whisper and his arms wrap around mine  
"You never will, because I'll make sure of it" he replies, wrapping his arms around me and rocking me gently.


	5. Chapter 5 - Circumstances Occur

**A/N: Firstly thank you very much for your reviews. I have read through my writing and spotted some errors myself, so please ignore them and I will try to fix them as soon as possible. Secondly, I would love some more of you to review, it doesn't have to be long, I just want to know whether you guys like my writing or not. I really don't mind how harsh you are, but just remember, there's a difference between harsh and bullying and I hope you all appreciate that this is my first FanFiction and that I accept that I am only a medicore writer.**

**In reply to OpalStars review, I'd just like to point out that I have made Annie seem as much as an average teenager because the only reason she is mental an crazy etc, is because of the Games. The more normal she seems now, the more of an effect you will see after I have wrote about her games. Thank you so much for your review, I really do appreciate it!**

**Finally, I need your views guys! Do I do both Finnick and Annies games? Or just Annies? Let me know and I will work around you! Just make sure you let me know soon because I cant continue with my plans:)**

**One last thing; Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately, do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Circumstances Occur

I hear the birds once again singing their beautiful melody signalling dawn, but today it isn't the song that soothes me, its the strong arms that are locked around my body and the slow steady breathing of Finnick that does. I smile and wiggle myself closer to him. I don't remember coming upstairs to bed last night, so I must have fell asleep and Finnick, being Finnick must have carried me upstairs and fell asleep next to me. Warmth spreads through my body at the thought of it, yet I don't know why. I lie in silence, sorting out my buzzing thoughts, _Finnick Odair actually loves me! _My insides squirm at the thought. Who said dreams don't come true? My thoughts continue through the morning listening to Finnicks steady breathing. Out of all the years which I have known him, I have never realised how damn good he smells. I can't help but breathe in as much as I can and laugh to myself.

I have never really been much of a romantic person, not like Finnick is, which is firstly why I think I don't deserve him. Someone so good looking and such a good romantic means he could get any girl in our District. _But he chose you_, my thoughts retaliate. I notice his breathing pattern had changed, so I know he must be awake, maybe considering whether I, too am awake. We lie in each others embrace, not saying a word and the silence is soon too much for me "Good morning, Finnick" I whisper.  
"Good morning, Annie" he replies gently into my ear, his breath tickling me and sending shivers down my spine. "You don't have to try and seduce me, Finn" I laugh and then I feel the smirk grow on his face from where his lips are pressed against the back of my neck. "I know" he whispers, deliberately knowing it tickles me. I kick him gently and his legs quickly tangle into mine, stopping me from kicking him. "Let go!" I laugh trying to get away from his strong grip. "Never" Finnick replies with a taunting smirk on his face. Fine then, lets play then. "You don't realise how strong I am, Finnick Odair. I suggest you let go" I wink jokingly, I'm no where near as strong as Finnick, but if her can play, so can I! We lie in bed play fighting until my stomach growls and I have a feeling its lunch time already.

I put on Finnicks shirt over my shorts, just so he hasn't got a top to wear and run downstairs before he realises. "Annie, where's my shirt?" he calls down to me and I cant help but laugh "I'm not sure, Finn" I reply trying to keep my voice as casual as possible. He soon struts down the stairs and obviously, finds me in his shirt, he chuckles at me and sits down at the small dining table my family own "You look quite good in that you know" he says far more serious than I thought he would. "Why thank you" I reply teasingly. I stroll behind him and tuck my hair behind my ear before whispering in my most seductive mimic "Your not so bad yourself, you know" and I strut off, in my best impersonation of Finnick. I know I must have done well because he laughs and I give him one of his cheesy grins.

I continue cooking breakfast, and I jump when Finnick wraps his arms around me "Your very good at pretending to be me" he says jokingly and I smirk up at him. "I know, I know" I reply far to confidently than I would ever if I was talking to anybody else. He laughs at me, knowing how shy I usually am. "Why are you so confident around me?" He replies after a while and I consider this for a while. I don't want to make myself sound stupid "You taught me how to swim, Finnick. After that performance, I could mess up with anything and it still wouldn't be as embarrassing as when you taught me how too" He laughs at this too, he knows I'm true, I was dreadful to teach. Lets just say, I wasn't a natural swimmer. It took me around three months to learn and by then Finnick was about to give up on me. He will never admit that he was, but I could tell.

_Picking me up from the water, I feel my cheeks turn bright pink once again. No matter how much I tried to impress this boy, Finnick Odair, I couldn't. We had been at it for months, him trying to teach me how to swim, with no such luck as of yet. "Annie, your not trying now are you?" with a questioning look on his face._  
_"Of course I'm trying, Finnick! I guess I'm not a natural swimmer like you" he knows this is true, he picks up skills so easily and is still the best at it. He sighs at me "Lets try again" and I know that he is slowly giving up on me._

He looks down at me and sighs, and I'm sure he just re-encountered the same memory as me. We eat breakfast before leaving to go down to the harbour, because we managed to get through the weeks worth of supplies so quickly. The sun is still blazing and the heat is still soaring but we still continue shopping until I know I will have enough food until my parents come back. "Will you stay with me?" I know I haven't worded my question very well, but he nods at me and I hope he means at my house, until my parents return. As we walk along the harbour to return home I consider my future. What if I was to spend the rest of my life with this boy. Would we have children? Would he want to? I know its the most stupid thing to consider with The Hunger Games ruining two families lives each year. But what if there was no Games? No that's stupid, the Games aren't about to stop any time soon. They're such a big hit in the Capitol that even if all the Districts pleaded, President Snow wouldn't stop them.

No, I don't want to bring up children who have the possibility of being sent into the Games. That would be cruel. I don't know whether Finnick would, but I know that I couldn't. Who would want to bring up children when there's a possibility they could get shipped off to the Capitol where they are going to potentially killed. I push these thoughts out of my head, as anger storms through my veins.

Finnick gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I know that my face must show my anger "What's up, princess?" he speaks softly and quietly.  
"Nothing" I reply casually, but it doesn't sound very convincing. He raises his eyebrow at me and I know that when we get back to my house I'm going to get questioned. We walk hand in hand down the street, not speaking but letting the waves crashing.

When we finally get back, I begin unpacking and my suspicions soon come true "What was wrong, Annie? And don't say nothing because your such a rubbish liar" he smirks at me. No one knows me as well as he does and I'm left smiling at him "I was just thinking about the future" I shrug, making it seem like its no big deal, but again, he see's straight through me "What about the future?" he adds cautiously. I consider what to say, knowing that if I say nothing he will soon get annoyed. "Its just, I find it sick how people can have children while there is such thing as the games" I say darkly and I know he must agree with me because of the sigh he releases. "I know, Annie. But there is nothing we can do" he once again wraps his arms around my waist and sends shivers down my spine. I'm relieved that he feels the same and I snuggle my head into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6 - When The Shock Sinks In, Run

**A/N:** **Since nobody go back to me with the choice, I'll do it with my plan. If you have any other suggestions still please feel free to put them forward. This chapter might be short because I'm quite busy revising for my Maths exam which I have next week. Apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still do not own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - When the shock sinks in, run

"Annie, we are home early darling" I hear my mother call up to me. _Oh no_. I feel Finnicks body jump in shock and then I remember he has stayed with me "You will have to stay until I can get them to go out" I whisper and he nods moving towards my wardrobe "Oh, and there's no way you will fit in there" I giggle quietly and he struts over too me in just his underwear "Are you sure about that?" he whispers back tauntingly. I laugh and push him towards my wardrobe as I hear the stairs creaking. "Get in and be quiet" I say casually pushing my finger into his stomach teasingly. I slam the doors after pulling out some clothes to make it look like I was about to get dressed. _Perfect timing_, my father opens the door slightly and smiles at me "Hello sweetie" he says quietly and I smile back at him, trying to keep as casual as possible "Hey dad" I reply innocently. _Guess what dad, Finnick Odair is in my wardrobe, and you don't know about it_. I know if I was to say this out loud my dad would go mental, so I decide to avoid it.

He closes the door after a few awkward minutes deciding that his company was boring me. Which it was. I have to resist the urge to burst out laughing, because the fact that Finnick is hidden in my wardrobe, Annie Crestas wardrobe is very amusing. Without opening the door, I whisper "I wonder what all your lovers would think of this" I try and imagine the smirk on his face and it takes all my power to once again resist the urge to laugh. Its not like me and Finn have done anything, I'm too young. But its the fact that he has slept in my bed which would probably disturb my parents, and maybe the rest of District 4. But no one knows how his presence comforts me. When I am safely in his arms, I have no reason to worry about anything else, apart from the fact that Finnick Odair loves me and that I love him. He keeps me so warm and his stocky build wrapped around my petite body just feels so natural, so normal.

I decide to get changed in the bathroom, simply because I know there is a crack in my wardrobe that Finnick will easily be able to see through and I'd prefer to get changed with a bit of privacy. I quickly drop my pyjamas back off in my room and consider how to get Finnick out without anyone seeing. "I'll bring you some breakfast up" I whisper into the wardrobe and make sure that everyone is downstairs before I eventually join my parents. "Morning, how was your trip?" I say cheerily acting as casual as possible. My mother raises her eyebrow before replying "You seem happier now" she replies paying no attention to my question. I panic for a moment, what if my mother suspects something? "Oh, I guess I just needed a break" I improvise quickly

"Are you going to tell me how your trip was or not?" I add, and my mother continues cooking breakfast like nothing had happened. "Oh, it was fine. We ran out of food so we decided to come back early" My father finally answers. _Yes, That what will do_"Oh, I ran out of food too, why don't you go down to the Harbour and do some shopping?" I say happily and they both consider this for a moment  
"But there's plenty of food" My mother adds annoyingly, she suspects something, I know it. Stupid mothers why can't they just be okay about your choices. I sit in silence, with thoughts zooming through my head, each excuse sounding more absurd than the other and I finally give up. Once I've finished I take my plate to the sink and rinse it "Actually dear, I do need to go to the Harbour, I need to get some more hooks" my father speaks up. Few. My mother don't seem too impressed, but I could literally dance around, but I think I may avoid that too. Once I'm finished I pour some water and begin to hop up the stairs when my mother gives me a suspicious look confirming my fears, she certainly knows I'm up to something. I wonder what she thinks I'm up too.

When I get back into my small room I find Finnick lying on my bed and almost scream out in shock "Finnick" I hiss but the smirk is growing on my face and I know he is doing his seductive act. "Care to join me, Annie?" he whispers with his usual hint of his flirtatious self. "No, I don't. I'm not sure whether you are aware that my parents are downstairs and my mothers already suspicious" I say laughing quietly. He chuckles too "She suspicious that you have locked your boyfriend in your wardrobe?" he adds and I try to control my laughter "Yes, something long those lines I guess" I reply quietly but I still can't avoid giggling to myself. "They are going to the Harbour soon, you can leave then" I reply once Finnick has got dressed and he smirks at me mockingly "Can't I stay?" I can't help but laugh, I know he is joking but what if I was too? Where could I hide him? "No you certainly can't, I'd get in so much trouble if my mother found you" I reply seriously and he chuckles at me, he's going to make one of his sarcastic comments, I know it "She couldn't go mad at you if she never found me" he replies with a brilliantly timed wink. "Unless you want to find yourself a place to hide everyday, then I suggest you leave when my parents do" We are now chest to chest and his breath is tickling my cheek. We stare at each other, green on green just taking in each others features "I love you Finnick" I whisper, that was the first time I said it to him instead of him too me. I'm completely shocked but proud and I think Finnick is shocked too. "I love you too, Miss Cresta" he replies gently.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW, BE BACK IN TWENTY MINUTES" my mother yells up too me, after yelling a goodbye back I take the opportunity and evacuate Finnick, well, after a few well deserved kisses. I check the coast is clear before he leaves and then he speeds off towards his house with the back of his shirt tucked into his shorts.I laugh too myself. _Job well done, Miss Cresta_. I sigh and close the door behind me.

Its not even lunch and my day has already been unbelievably busy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Eradicate

**A/N - Sorry I havent updated, I've been really busy. This ones a little shorter, but I think it sounds better on a cliffhanger. Now it's time to spice things up a little, so enjoy. If you leave me a review, I'll send you a unicorn and Josh Hutcherson.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Eradicate

I glance out my window to see the stars sparkling in the sky. I wonder if all nights are as beautiful as this? The dark sky and perfectly shaped moon is towering above me and I smile up at the stars. This is the fifth night I have observed the stars, watching them until dawn, because with the Reaping fast approaching its practically impossible to sleep. "Annie dear, why don't you have a bath. We don't want to be late for the Reaping" my father says through the door, you can hear the sadness in his voice. He despises the Capitol in every possible way, but he never says that. I can just tell. I rub my eyes and the fear hits the pit of my stomach, the butterflies making the contents of my stomach swirl.

The daunting thoughts of me getting chosen is enough to make me cry. People like me, quiet and unselfish don't belong in the Games. I wouldn't be able to harm an animal let alone other people. Other children, running around for survival, all wanting to get home, just to seek their parents touch one last time. Apart from maybe the Career District, where they are brought up to die, to kill others too. How peaceful it must be there, with the comfort of knowing that someone will volunteer for you when your name is read out. If only we had built more Training Centres. Don't get me wrong, we do have one and that's why we are normally in the Career pack if we're brutal enough for them, but our training isn't as compulsory as in District 1 and 2. We have the choice, and they say its for our benefit, which I agree with. But it would have changed me.

How the blood thirsty Capitol must enjoy this time of year, placing terror and sadness among every family and then killing twenty-three innocent children. Its sickening, but the Capitol says its our reminder. However, we wasn't around at the rebellion, it was our ancestors that fought, not us! So why did we deserve this fate? I am no fighter, I cannot kill people, other poor children who long for their families.

Each year, at least one twelve year-old gets Reaped, and that leaves everyone shocked. But I can imagine the Capitol laughing hysterically, just wanting to bet on our lives. Excited to see the blood flow from our bodies until only one person remains. My views on the Games aren't exactly the best, and if I was to speak openly I'd get executed so, its best that I keep quiet. Which I do.

I feel the urge to be sick come, and I barely get to the toilet before I wretch up all of the contents in my stomach, leaving my throat burning. I brush my teeth and wash out my mouth with some mouth wash to get the taste to fade, unsuccessfully. Bath time, I think. I run myself a bubble bath, letting the bubbles wrap around my body, soothing me. I rub my eyes and rest them, taking in the warmth of the water. I lie there for ages, until my mother knocks on the door furiously "Hurry up and get ready, Annie. We haven't got all day" my mum calls into me sounding irritated. _Would she really care if I got Reaped? _I don't even know, anymore.

I put on a pale green dress that I picked from the market with Finnick the other day, and clip my hair back leaving the curls at the bottom out. I stroll down the stairs, the nerves attacking my stomach. I sit down at the table, and force a smile on my face despite the nerves "Morning" I say casually. My mother looks astonished, maybe its because it looks like I'm not concerned, but my father see's straight through my act and strokes my hand "Good luck today, princess" he says gently and I rise to give him a hug. I'm definitely a 'daddies girl' because compared to my mother, my father actually knows me and takes the time to talk too me.

My mother fills my plate with eggs and toast, but I feel to sick to eat. I turn them down and simply pour myself some orange juice, but I don't seem to want that either. Knowing I'll need my strength I pick at the toast, and force myself to drink because my throat is dry. I control the tears that fill my eyes occasionally and manage to keep strong as we wait.

We walk to the Justice Building in silence, there's nothing to say, I have nothing to say to either of my parents. I hug my father before signing in and joining the other 16 year olds. I see Orla, looking pale but as pretty as usual. "Good luck" I whisper gripping her hand  
"You too, Annie" she replies quietly. I know she's frightened, just like I am. I nod to her, then glance up at the temporarily made stage. Up there, are two domes filled with names, thousands of names and some have my name on.

I look around for Finnick, he will calm me down I think to myself. I find him in the distance, already staring at me anxiously, curious to see how I am coping. He smiles at me and I smile back, well I try.

I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to faint, the fear is grasping me with both hands, dragging me under. My breathing increases rapidly as Flora sets to the stage "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" she says in her ridiculous accent. I would have laughed at this, like I have done so many times before at the Capitol movies but the fear won't let me.

She doesn't waste any time, and after watching the stupid Capitol video she announces "Ladies First" and then, I loose it. I feel myself falling, but Finnick comes and lifts me, comforting me. I know she's about to read it, my name, I know it. That's when I hear it, that one sentence that can change someone's life "Our lucky girl tribute is, Annie Cresta" and then, I feel my world falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8 - Daunt And Distress

**Disclaimer: Sad story, I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Daunt and distress

My brain begins to slowly function, and I slowly come to terms with the poor girl that has been Reaped.. _Me_. I hear the intake of gasps and people muttering to each other in utter shock. They pity me, poor little Annie, the quiet girl who never had any friends is going to die. How they must be happy, they have not got chosen for the Games for another year. Like I have done so many years ago, I try to imagine how others must be sighing in relief that they are not going to die. But I never considered how the Tribute felt when their name is being called out in front of Panem. Signing them up to slaughter. But now I am that person, now I understand why so many break down in tears, because that's what I feel like doing now. Sobbing until tears no longer fall, but the pain remains. I try and keep a reasonably calm face, but I can feel a single tear gliding down my face as I start to regain feeling in my body. I look round to find Finnick more shocked than I am, it was only the other day when we was having this conversation and now it is all happening.

"Annie Cresta? Please come forward" Says our escort who seems puzzled because no girl has came to the stage. I slowly step forward and I can hear someone sobbing but I can't look back because I know I will cry too. The Capitol people must be cheering with excitement, another Tribute has been chosen.

_Why do they do this to children, to their families? People who would never dream to defy the Capitol still have to suffer, but why? Do people really think that locking twenty-four Tributes into an arena to kill each other is that entertaining? Raising pigs for slaughter, just like they do in District 10. The Districts are all pigs, and each child is getting raised to be slaughtered just to remind others, who may be suffering anyway that we can not rebel. How pointless. _

I'm just another poor girl who has been chosen to die. To punish my family by locking me into an arena with all those Tributes and the Careers. I have no chance of survival. All twenty-four of us have only one thing in mind, and that's to return to our families but not all of us can return so our similarities mean nothing once we enter the arena. All that overtakes our mind is the urge to kill, so we will once again be free.

Before, I used to think about my future, maybe with Finnick. How we could grow old together, buy our own house. Maybe even have our own children who we would be able to teach how to swim, collect shells and tie knots to form nets. But now, all my future holds is death. Nothing but the sense that I will never be coming home to my District. The smell of the sea gives me the urge to cry, but I must not. As I reach Flora she gives me an encouraging smile which I do not return. "Now, our lucky boy" she adds and struts over to the second bowl of names. I don't care who it is, nothing can get any worse, I'm going to die anyway.  
"Phox Thorne" I hear Flora call and then I realise who it is..

_"Hey Annie, how are you?" he calls to me, making an attempt to catch me up_  
_"I'd be fine if you would just leave me alone, Phox" I reply furious. He had a crush on me, a big one. But out in the open, he was an idiot and would criticise me as much as possible. "Annie, I've told you already. I'm sorry" he says annoyed._  
_"IF YOU WAS SORRY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT, NOW GO" I scream before running along the beach and slumping down before the sobs overtake my body. _

Oh no, not him. I look up to see a over-confident smile etched on his face which gives me the urge to hit him. _Calm Annie_. I look for Finnick, who knows how he treated me and I see from the distance his jaw clenched and his fists curled. He has a murderous look in his eye which I rarely see and I know he isn't happy at all.

"Our Tributes" Flora calls out, before we are directed off the stage. If I am going to cry, I better get rid of all my tears now, I'm already weak I don't want to look weak too. I'm guided into a room that is more luxurious than the soft sand on a summers day. I feel the nearest chair and discover a soft fabric which is beautifully patterned. If I wasn't being sent to my death, I would be so curious and excited by this room, but I have the urge to be sick. We have one hour allocated to say goodbyes, but my mother won't be very bothered, so Finnick will be the only one to visit.

Surprisingly, my father walks in soon followed my my mother who seems shocked. "Oh Annie" my father says holding me and I let out a sob "I-It will be okay. I love you father" I whisper up too him.  
"I believe in you princess" he replies, even though I know he doesn't mean it. He sits down on the nearby sofa taking in the fact that he is loosing his little girl leaving my mother standing, still with the expression of shock spread all over her face. "Annie dear, I'm sorry-" she begins but I know she is just going to say for not being a part of my life and well, its too little, too late. "Save yourself, mother" I reply sternly. She nods, and I know she has finally discovered what I think of her. After a few moments of silence the Peacekeepers come and usher my parents out. With one last hug, my father is gone. I slump down on the chair, not sure whether to scream or cry I'm that annoyed and terrified. I stare at my knees for a while trying to sort out my thoughts.

I sit in silence, when Finnick finally comes in and I run to him and hold him for ages "Finnick-" but he kisses me before I can continue, he has never kissed me like this. The warmth spreading through my body. My hands reach his hair where I gently tug, not wanting him to pull away. Everything we wanted to say was put into that kiss, and I understood every word he intended to say. I'm breathless by the time he finally has to pull away, but I know that this will be the last time I see him, so I pull him back too me. When the Peacekeeper comes in, Finnick asks for five more minutes which the man grants. "Now listen to me, I've seen how angry you can get, if you can get handy with a knife, or anything you could do this. You don't have to kill though. Flee! Hide as far away as you can, form a hiding place. Annie please. I love you" He looks so worried that I'm concerned, so I nod not daring to speak the truth. The Peacekeeper then returns and asks Finnick to leave and I kiss him one last time "I love you Finnick Odair. _Don't ever forget about me"_ Then he's gone, leaving me alone once again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Heartbreak

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated, had a writers block and I had my maths exams on Tuesday and Thursday. Hope you understand. So I decided to make this a bit more exciting so enjoy. Its a nice long chapter. I know some of you may be thinking that Finnick should be mentoring Annie, but I'm doing mine a little differently. I have noticed that someone said that you can see how much Finnick likes Annie but not much likewise so throughout the Games hopefully that will change!**

**Please leave a review and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning The Hunger Games..  
**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Heartbreak Of Leaving The One That Meant The Most..

"Its time to leave" one of the Peacekeepers say simply. I glance up at him, expecting a blank expression on his face, yet there is something else etched clearly on his face. Pity. I'm not sure whether it comforts me to know that he, a Peacekeeper feels distraught. Yet, he is a Capitol citizen, so shouldn't he be enjoying the look of sadness on my face? I wonder whether he gets along with people in our District, maybe he has seen me walking around on my own, or even with Finnick. Is he not allowed to wish any of the poor children good luck? Or can he, but he see's no future for us so he doesn't bother? I, for one, wouldn't be able to look into their eyes, knowing that I potentially would be one of the last people they see. I can feel the dry tears on my face from where I have allowed myself a few sobs with Finnick. The pain in my throat is building up and I know that the tears are still desperately trying to fall, but I won't allow it. I can't appear any weaker than my small figure makes me seem.

Pull yourself together Annie, you can't fall apart in front of the whole of Panem. Tonight, everyone will watch the Reaping and I don't want to make myself look like an easy prey. I take a few deep breaths before I step out of the room where my fellow Tribute is waiting for me to join him. I'm going to have to avoid Phox as much as possible. If he tries something with me I have no Finnick anymore to help me, I'm all by myself so I need to stay strong. His split personality is what scares me, because he can be so lovely yet be so frightening. If you try and tease him he won't laugh it off like others do. It's hard to get along with somebody like that, you never know when they will snap. On the journey to the train station Flora doesn't be quiet once, and I can see from the corner of my eye Phox smirking at me, but I don't know why. By the time we step out the car, I am paranoid and he seems to find this twice as amusing. Just because he isn't terrified doesn't mean everyone else is going to be fine. His arrogance will get him killed.

Once on the train, Flora hustles off to find our mentors, and I look around the main compartment examining the fine beauty of everything in the cart. The silky patterned chairs, rich carved wood and crystal chandeliers are breathtaking. Although I never came from a poor family, this standard of living must be amazing. I let out a sigh, if I trained and actually won, me and Finnick could have all of this. How extraordinary. But, I'm not going to win, there's no chance I will win, I'm just a petty, weak, broken girl compared to the other Tributes who I'm sure will be as frightening as ever. My thoughts get distracted when the warmth of another's breath tingles my neck.  
"Now that you and swimmer boy are apart, maybe us two can have a shot now" he whispers in my ear trying to sound seductive like Finnick does, but instead of it working I have the urge to be sick, how dare he "Now me and Finnick aren't together, simply because of these Games I will certainly not be going out with someone like you" I reply stubbornly and storm off towards my room. He's too fast though, and gets to the door before me and blocks it "Feisty today, aren't we beautiful" he chuckles nastily and I growl at him as a reply. How dare he? All I want to do is be away from him and he won't even let me into my new room. "Move out the way, Phox" I say in a dangerous voice which doesn't sound like my own, he raises an eyebrow and I know I'm playing with fire. With his easy temper, I should be worried but today he should be worried of me because my patience is running out fast.

Before I know it I'm pinned to a wall by Phox, his strong hands locked over my small wrists. I know that if I move, he will break my wrist in the smallest movement but I still squirm because my temper is running out fast. "Phox, let..Me go" I yell at him but he's too busy laughing at my feeble attempts to escape from his grasp "Don't you see beautiful, we are destined to be together, when will you finally realise that" he sneers at me and I have the urge to be sick, I can never imagine being with anyone apart from Finnick. "Urgh, never. I'm with Finnick and that won't change till the day I die!" I scream at him furiously and he laughs dangerously back. He runs his finger down my wrist tickling me slightly, but I'm to scared and angry to react. He sneers at me again and my tempers being replaced with fear, because I know he will never give in; there's no Finnick to stop him anymore. "Phox,don't you realise, I'm happy with Finnick why can't you appreciate that you-you idiot!" I scream at him. My temper and fear is growing and I need him to let go of my wrists because I can feel a bruise forming and I let out a grunt of pain without realising, he once again sneers and I know he thinks he is triumphant. "You are a little girl, you can't do anything to fight me off" he sneers at me his lips lowering to mine "Don't you-" But his lips are pressed into mine and I need to get him off me. Initially, I bite his lip to get him off me which works because it sends blood gushing down his prickly chin. "Oh, you will pay for that" he once again sneers, but I'm too busy laughing at him. While he was tending to his cut lip, he let go of his grip on my wrists allowing me to run. Before he gets chance I'm running down unfamiliar corridors hoping to stumble upon someone who may help me.

I open a door which, luckily enters into the main compartment. I'm greeted by my mentor, Mags. She's well known in our District and she won the 49th Hunger Games by fleeing instead of fighting. She proved to all the people of Panem that fighting is not the only strategy of the Games. "Hello dear, you look a bit..Flustered" she says cautiously. I panic trying to steady my breathing but there's no use, she's already noticed. Do I tell her about the problem with Phox? Or do I pretend nothing happened? "Just a misunderstanding with my dear fellow Tribute" I say calmly and she sighs.  
"Oh, I understand" she says laughing slightly, she makes you feel welcomed and her presence is comforting. "Don't you worry, I'm here now. I'll keep an eye on him" she chuckles pleasantly.

"Thank you, Mags" I reply quietly.  
"So, I saw Finnick running into your room after the Reaping. He's a clever lad. Did he give you any pieces of advice?" She adds which makes me raise my eyebrow "How did you know about Finnick and I? He came and said that I could win, which will not happen and that I should flee, like you did instead of hurting people. He knows how much I am against killing others" I reply quietly, because it hurts thinking about him.  
"The whole of District 4 knows about you two. You're both fairly popular if I must say so myself. Yes, your boyfriend is a clever young man, flee. That is what you will be doing dear and you will come home, too. Just you wait" she announces cheerfully. I'm left slightly confused, but I smile anyway and I know that she already has a plan.


	10. Chapter 10 - Preparation For Slaughter

**A/N- Sorry about the long wait, but I've made up for it by making this chapter extra long, not sure whether the quality is as good, thats why you should let me know!**

**I was going to include the Opening Ceremony but it was babbling on and on so I decided to stop at her outfit and carry on in the next chapter so that one won't be as long!  
**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning The Hunger Games  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Preparation For Slaughter

"Wake up darling, its going to be a terrific day" Flora calls into my cheerily, I rub my eyes before allowing myself a glance to see whether all this is a dream, that I would wake up and be home with Finnick. But unfortunately, I'm still stuck here in the wrath of the Capitol. Flora doesn't seem convinced that I have awoke so she starts rattling on my door once again. I consider going back to sleep but the knocking echoes through my head and is beginning to irritate me beyond belief. "Okay I am awake" I reply sharply, I really can't be dealing with her cheeriness. Does she not realise that in a couple of weeks I will probably be getting sent back to my District in a wooden crate awaiting my burial? She is unbelievably naïve which angers me. How peaceful it must be to live in the Capitol, where you are guaranteed the safety of you and your children.

My mind wonders back to reality and I rip the duvet from me and choose out a simple pair of trousers and a white top, I don't feel like making an effort, so people should be grateful that I look at least acceptable. I unlock my door and wonder down the corridors hoping that I won't stumble upon Phox. I'm not sure whether I can take his arrogance this morning, and with our dispute yesterday I don't think he will be to happy with the 'little girl' he thinks I am. When I finally reach the dining cart, I'm greeted by Mags and the servants who occupy the perimeter of the cart silently. I look around at them and attempt to smile at a young woman with light brown hair, but she soon breaks eye contact with me. I'm slightly offended by this act, but I'm soon distracted by the sound of the door opening. My head whips round before I even consider who it may be. I'm not surprised when I see Phox strutting in with his usual arrogance. "Good morning everyone" he says casually. I'm surprised to see him smile at me so kindly, wary of his sudden kindness, I return it. He sits opposite me which makes me feel uncomfortable, this is most likely because his gaze doesn't move away from me. I pile my plate with food, I may as well put on a bit of weight before I go into the Games, I'm going to need it.

The tension between us all is dreadful and each time Flora speaks no one replies leaving the silence to over take us. "Oh look, we will be arriving at the Capitol soon" she announces cheerfully. That's when everything goes pitch black leaving me paranoid, simply because Phox is in the room too. It seems far too long before we emerge back into the day light. I know we must be in the Capitol now, the place where everyone finds the Games amusing. If only they knew what it felt like to go into the Games or to loose a family member. They wouldn't find it so amusing then.

That's when I see it, the tall overshadowing buildings and the buzzing of crowds as they wait for Tributes arrive. I'm more surprised by their ridiculously foolish outfits. Bright shades of outrageous orange and girlish shades of pink overpower me. I am left speechless, some of the people have gone as far as tinting their own skin different colours. Some green, some blue. How could they ruin their bodies like this? I notice one woman with long pink eyelashes who has a light shade of pink for skin and red roses tattooed to her skin. She looked terrible, but after witnessing other people she must seem very fashionable. The train comes to a halt and I'm in doubt to whether I actually want to get out, what if they try to tint my skin too? I'm quite happy with my tanned skin, personally.

We are soon ushered out of the train by two Peacekeepers who have unreadable expressions. If they wasn't dedicated to their jobs would they have multi-coloured skin too? "Come along dear" Flora calls to me happily, she must be so pleased to be home. I'm greeted by a roaring crowd, I hear my name being called, do they really know my name? Have they remembered it from the Reaping yesterday? I smile and wave, simply because I know it will help me in the Games.

I'm soon left with my prep team where I am plucked, poked and pestered. What seems like hours later, they finally announce they are finished and observe their achievements. I'm soon self conscious because they begin whispering to each other before one of them finally speaks up "Its time to call in Leoniss!" one of the prep team calls joyfully. I'm once again left speechless, I look at the prep team in detail for the first time and I can't tell which gender they are. I feel guilty, but then again to them, they must look extravagant so they wouldn't mind. It's only 'true fashion' in the Capitol I guess. The door opens and a women hops in joyfully "Hello, I am Sophia. I will be your stylist" she says happily.  
"Hello, I'm Annie" I reply politely. My shyness isn't helping, the silence soon turns awkward and I'm searching for things to say. Sophia, however, is too busy examining me to care about the silence. "You're a petite little thing aren't you" she chuckles to herself. Is that a compliment? Or is she criticising me? I'm too self conscious and soon choke up "Is that good or bad?" my voice is shaky from my nerves. Sophia must have noticed this because she turns around to look whether I am joking or not "Oh no dear, it's good. We can give you some cute little outfits that wouldn't suit others" she says happily. Suit others, what is that supposed to mean? I take my first real glance at her, she has short red hair and what seems like red eyes too. Apart from this, she looks fairly normal compared to the prep team and the Capitol citizens. "You can put your robe back on now, sweetie" she says in her Capitol accent. I think back to that night with Finnick when I burst into fits about the ridiculous Capitol accent. I don't find it very funny now I am waiting on deaths doorstep and the only people I can rely on is the Capitol citizens sending me sponsors.

"You're going to look magnificent tonight, sweetheart" she calls over to me from the opposite side of the room. My prep team squeal happily and rush over too her. She shows them something on a pad which must be my dress design that she has chosen. They all nod their heads in unison. Whatever she has chosen the prep team obviously agrees with, but with the style of the Capitol I'm quite nervous.

After the meeting I am shown to our floor where we will stay during our remainder of staying in the Capitol. Level 4 for District 4 that's simple, right? I thought the train was luxurious until I saw our level, it had been decorated to resemble District 4, the walls are sea green with fishes painted around, sea weed patched around the walls. But what the most outstanding feature is, is that the ceiling is painted just like the sea, it makes me feel as though I am home. I sigh and walk up the corridor searching for more breathtaking features of the Capitol's decorations. People in white uniforms are placed around the level to cater for our every needs, but they never speak. I feel so sorry for them, they look so miserable, so lifeless.

"So, how do you like our level, Annie? The bedrooms are better, why don't you come and check them out with me" the voice is far too familiar. "I think I'll pass on that lovely offer, Phox" I reply to him. I turn round to face him, to find him leaning up against the wall with an evil grin etched on his face. "Annie, you know you want me, why not just admit it?" he whispers seductively. This sends shivers down my spine, but not in a good way. I'm worried out beyond belief. Where is Mags when I need her? "I'm sorry Phox, I think you have failed to realise that I am dating Finnick" I reply sweetly. I need to keep him as calm as possible. He raises his eye brow "But Annie, where is he?" he chuckles to himself in amusement while I try to come up with a witty comeback. "He's at home because he was fortunate enough not to get Reaped. He's where I want him to be" I say quietly. Phox turns around at the sound of footsteps "We will finish this another time Annie" he says before walking into the nearby room. I sigh and continue down the corridor.

When I finally get into my new room I am mesmerised by the beauty of everything, I walk around opening drawers and clicking buttons on the shower. To my great dislike, I'm soon being called out my room for dinner by Flora who seems very happy about the return to her home. I sit at the table opposite Mags who stares at me intently. "How are you liking the Capitol dear?" she asks after a while  
"It's just very luxurious" I reply before loading my plate with food. As well as the decorations, the food is overwhelming and I soon feel sick after eating so much. Flora keeps on announcing more courses and I, being the greedy person I am loads my plate with food. After several courses and the dinner banter I'm being ushered into my room for prepping ready for the opening ceremony.

My prep team get to work applying make up and painting my nails, discussing this years Games and how much printed flared trousers were in fashion. The talk was pointless but they seemed to find it amusing. As soon as Sophia arrived they hushed to the side for Sophia to assess their work. She nods in approval at my nails, hair and make up "Get the dress please, Riverus" she says to one of the prep team who immediately walks out. As soon as Riverus returns all the prep team reassemble and stand quietly in the corner of the room while Sophia finishes the outfit "As you know, the Tributes have to dress in something that resembles their District, so, I designed this for you" she says cheerfully. I allow her to put the dress over me and step into a pair of heels. All the prep team gasp and I'm anxious to see what I look like. I move towards the mirror to see someone beautiful and radiant. My hair has been tied back into a bun with wrinkles of hair curling around my face, my make up is simple yet bold and my dress, my dress is just stunning. The pale shade of turquoise makes my eyes stand out and the netted pattern at the top and rim of my dress definitely resembles my District. Sophia and the prep team stand next to me, admiring their work. "I look beautiful" I say quietly.

At this moment, I feel confident and beautiful. _If only Finnick could see me now._


	11. Chapter 11 - The Clamor Of The Crowds

**A/N - Just to remind you from where I left off, Annie has just seen her opening ceremony dress. This chapter won't be as long it's almost like Part 2 of the other chapter.**  
**I would have updated sooner but I had my mocks, so its been a bit delayed, hope you can forgive me!**  
**Oh, one last thing, leave a review to cheer me up? Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins is still owning The Hunger Games not me..sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The clamor of the crowds

I feel the anxiety building in my stomach, I have honestly never felt so nauseous before. Soon I would be presented in front of the whole of Panem, maybe I would be a laughing-stock for them, just a petty girl from District 4 a simple, poor girl who got Reaped unwillingly and is now in the Capitol, decorated and fed for slaughter.  
"It's time," I hear my stylist call to me, she seems so far away while my thoughts are occupied. A distant figure in my head. Finnick is the one who seems closer at this moment, his bronze hair falling gracefully over his forehead and his green eyes locked into mine. But the truth is, he is back in District Four, maybe he's moving on already, forgetting about his past with me. Maybe he has a new girlfriend, someone who isn't as mental and timid as me. As long as he is happy, I will be fine because I know he will have someone to be there for him at the darkest of times, and maybe, just maybe when I am approaching my - what will seem - horrifying death Finnick will be fine. Unhurt, and that's all that matters.

The ride down to the stables where the chariots await is irritatingly slow and the silence just intense's the feeling of nausea building in my stomach. All I want to do is wrap myself in my Capitol made bed and sleep, but instead I am prepped and plucked for my public appearance. If only I could just die innocently in my sleep, before we are shipped into the arena, but that isn't the case. The Capitol would surely undergo any necessary requirements to keep the Tributes alive and well. Annie Cresta, the weak girl. That's what I will be known for. I dread to even imagine what the other Tributes look like; muscular, stocky and brave. That's what all the Tributes are like with the training centres. District Four has one too, that's why we are usually with the Career Tributes, but it isn't compulsory as it is in other Districts. We have the option; train and be ready, or carry on with our everyday lives hoping that you won't get Reaped. Naturally, Finnick and most of the boys of District Four immediately turned up to the training centres and continued to train there, but only a few girls actually ever visited there. To the girls of District Four, the training centre was only a place to look at all the boys training. How stupid I was, I could be just like the Careers; with overwhelming confidence and nasty glares that could frighten anybody. But what am I really? A small, petite, weakling. I can already see the satisfaction on the Tributes faces when they see me, they could easily kill me, I am no competition to them.

"How you feeling, princess?" I hear the familiar musky voice from behind me that sends chills to my spine. Once again, Phox trying it on with me and failing drastically. "Will you ever understand that I do not like you and never will?" I whisper back at him darkly.  
"But princess, you know you find me irresistable" he sniggers. I'm disgusted; if it hadn't been for the lift door opening I would have slapped him. Do boys not understand the emotional rampage girls go through?

We are loaded into the chariot awaiting for the signal to let the first chariot leave the stable, and only when Mags moves away does Phox dare to glance at me once again "You look very pretty, Annie" he says it so softly, so genuinely that I am left speechless. For that single moment I feel like I am back with Finnick, cuddled up at home in his safe grasp, preparing to watch the poor Tributes emerge from the stables, but then I remember, the stables is exactly where I am. "Thank you, Phox." I reply, feeling my cheeks burning. Why am I blushing because Phox is complimenting me? He's tried it many of times before! My hatred for him was lost temporarily and left with nothing but confusion. His mood swings once again taking the breath away from my lungs, I look up at him to see his kind eyes glimpsing down into mine.

That's when the chariot lunges forward, ruining that moment me and Phox shared together. I'm almost certain that by the time we get return he will be back to his usual self. The cacophony of the crowds leaves me shocked. I hear my name being called from the people who have gone to the extent to find out my name. Flashes of lights from all directions and the bright shades of pinks and oranges from the Capitol citizens. It is probably the most frightening but enchanting experience ever. I forget about all the other Tributes, about the Games and concentrate on my appearance, this could help me survive after all. The cheers from the crowds and the flashes of lights soon get overwhelming and I'm relieved when we finally reach President Snow's mansion. He gives the usual speech, how stunning we Tributes look, and what great privilege it is for us. What lies. We are soon being taken back to the stables where our stylists are waiting for us cheering. But my thoughts are still drawn to that moment before we left, when Phox had one of his moments. Yes, that's what I shall call it. Do I mention it again or leave it? That's what echoes in my brain repeatedly. Mags must feel my confusion because her stare catches mine and she raises her eye brow slightly, in other words saying "What has he done now?" I shake my head in return not wanting to cause any chaos.  
"I'm going straight up to bed, I'm really tired" I say quietly as we stroll towards the lifts. I'm really not in the mood to be celebrating. The lift journey back up is just as quiet, and each attempt at a conversation gets ignored or gets a simple reply in return. It's only when the lift door opens and I almost run towards my room does the babble begin.

I take my dress off and rest it on the floor and place some Capitol pyjamas on. Its only when I slip into bed that I break into tears, for apparently no reason whatsoever. _I can't do this, I'm too weak. I need Finnick, I need my dad and I need to be home, not here. _I cry for what seems like hours until I fall into a dreamless sleep, hoping maybe that I just wont wake in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12 - Endurance and Perseverance

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been revising for my exams in January and if I'm completely honest I fell out of inspiration. I shall bow my head in shame. But I promised so many people who i would finish this, and finish it I shall! I'm coming back stronger than ever now its 2013, my resolution is to update more (in between my exams) I tried to make this as interesting for you as possible since I haven't updated in a while. I am already working on the next chapter so don't worry about me not updating for ages. I'm always open for suggestions so if you have any ideas you can always PM me, I don't bite. Thank you to those who have been loyal and read every chapter and left a review, you really have helped me through this.  
**

**Some of you may think that I haven't portrayed Annie's character very well, please be patient I have a very good idea which will be enforced after Annie leaves the Games.  
**

**Once again, I have come to think about the ending of this story.. so I'm going to ask for your help. Should I finish this after the Games or should I go through her bad stages after the Games too? Please let me know it would be really helpful.  
**

**Please leave a review, it helps me so much to decide what to write next, you don't know how even 1 word can help to inspire me, I don't know whether you're enjoying reading this if you don't tell me, so drop me a line? a word? Thank you.  
**

**Enjoy and to those who have stuck by me and read all of this so far, thank you so much this chapter is for you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Endurance and Perseverance.

I wake up screaming. It's the same as most of the nights I have spent in the Capitol, the same torturing nightmare crashing through my mind. The distant cries for help and the bangs of a cannon, I knew exactly where my nightmare was taking place, in an arena. Although, this one was unfamiliar, not one I have seen before. Over the years I have seen many arenas brought before my by the Capitols big screen, each one as terrorising as the last.

No, this wasn't right this illusion didn't fit the reality of the arena's. If it was an arena, it wouldn't be so quiet, so peaceful. Tall buildings evidently out of use were scattered around this place, it was hostile, unwelcoming. Many had broken windows, shards of glass lying on the floor unknown; the perfect weapon. Splinters of wood from doors and window frames was also lying around, almost as though a very muscular person had been in a fit of rage and destroyed the surroundings. The silence wasn't peaceful as it was on the beach where I used to spend most of my time, it was tense, and only the creaking doors that remained tied to the hinges disturbed the hell.

That's when I woke up screaming. It was early morning when the deafening screams echoed my room, I was bewildered that no-one came to find the source of the noise as I scared myself as much as anyone near me may be. I prop myself up against the many cushions the Capitol had provided me with and thought about the dream I had just evaded from. A shiver travelled down my spine leaving goosebumps on my arm, my dream was far to vivid for my liking which disturbed me even more than I wished it too. Once again the same dream that lingered upon me each night startled me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, but my eyes drooped in protest as I fought against the warmth of my duvet. I protested with my body for a long time before giving up with a huge sigh, I ripped the duvet off me and walked to the window casually. The Capitol was so pretty at night, the lights from the many buildings below me glistened in the darkness that surrounded me. The illusion was magical and peaceful. It was strangely relaxing after visiting such a dark place. This was the closest I would get to safety from now, the safety that the Capitol ensured was unbreakable to make sure we were alive for the games. I mean, how terrible would it be if a Tribute was to die before the Games? I almost sneered as those words passed through my thoughts, this was so unlike me.

I got dressed early, unable to preoccupy my thoughts any longer. I drifted down the corridors silently, hoping to not disturb anyone. But the people who served the food were already there awaiting our presence to do their job. I wondered to the seat which I had been at yesterday before searching around to see how many people were around me, three of the people came out with many dishes that all looked rather appealing and quietly fill my glass with steaming hot chocolate, the luxury was rare in District Four but sometimes my parents had managed to get a small tub in the winter months. However, compared to the weak flavoured drink I had at home, this was rich and silky elegantly dancing around my taste buds. "Can I help myself?" I said cheerfully. None of them answered, but a few nodded their heads in consent, I guess that they don't mind.

I was down to my hot chocolate as the others entered, sipping the contents slowly inhaling the sickly scent.  
"Morning," I heard Mags call as she appeared in the corridor  
"Morning Mags" I called back pleasantly. I liked Mags, she was a nice, polite woman who had earned herself a lot of respect while she was in the Games. "Why were you up so early?" She asks questioningly, slightly tilting her head in Phox's direction. I couldn't help but laugh at this childish behaviour. I shake my head but obviously not to enthusiastic enough for Mags as she stares at me intently until her hunger overpowers her and she shifts back to the buffet.

I wait for the others to finish their food and wait to hear the criteria for the day knowing that keeping myself occupied meant everything while I was locked up in here.  
"You begin training today" I hear Mags announce quietly, she seemed pretty anxious about the training and I wondered why, wouldn't this be the most crucial stage of our stay at the Capitol to learn how to use a weapon, to protect yourself? Obviously other things were more important according to Mags. I consider what other big contributions in the Games would effect my survival so badly, if I have fighting skills, survival skills - which would be hard enough to obtain as it is; then what else would possibly help? I consider this for a moment before I surrender, there is no possible substitute for basic survival skills.

As I rose from my seat all eyes darted towards me anxiously, "What have I done now?" I say innocently. The eyes slowly avert back to their breakfasts leaving me confused and rather terrified. It isn't until I hear the cutlery being collected that Mags finally replies to me, "Sorry about that, we thought you were going down to training by yourself" My eye brows raise suspiciously, "And if I did?" She considers her answer  
"You would have regretted it, trust me" She says simply. My bewildered expression must have been the cause of the laughter that erupted from Phox and Mags. I roll my eyes flickering through the channels of the Capitol television before turning it off and replacing the remote from where I found it. The programmes that the Capitol provided were far to ridiculous for my liking.

"Can we go yet?" I urge, desperate to keep my simple mind occupied from the dreaded thoughts - better yet, my near future that left me in tears. I knew what lay ahead in the training room, I knew how unpleasant it would be to have the intense stares from the people that I would have to kill - or simply, the people who would have to kill me. But sitting around wasn't going to help me, it would just scare me more, I had to keep myself occupied from the dreading thoughts of the arena. The nerves building in the pit of my stomach as the thoughts echoed through my mind repeatedly - What would the arena be like this year? A desert? A jungle? Would it be nature that was to take away my life away or would it be one of the brutal tributes that were competing against me?  
"Is everyone ready to leave, Phox? Annie?" Mags calls over. Did everything always go so fast during our stay at the Capitol? I notice my hand shaking violently by my side and try to control it.  
"You seem a little nervous, sweetie" Phox whispers gently. Although I shouldn't upset his mood, I did by scowling at him,  
"I am perfectly fine thank you very much" I reply sarcastically before childishly stomping towards the lift. I avoid looking at him for the whole lift journey because the smugness was practically radiating from him at his ability to annoy me.

As the door opens and Mags leaves us; almost regrettably after seeing my reaction, I'm left alone with a handful of tributes and someone, undoubtably a trainer with dark brown hair and porcelain skin. The tributes stood in a circle in the same clothing as Phox and I. Tributes from one and two stood nearest to the most deadliest stations, patronizing the younger unfortunates with their stares. A smirk spreading across each of their faces when they make someone flinch in fear. Strolling over, their eyes rest on me- one of the smallest tributes; but after I fail to flinch their eyes drift over back to a particularly young girl hidden close to the trainer.  
"Quiet please I will not repeat the vital information that I am about to tell you. Failure to listen to me now may result in your early death. The Games will test your skills all around so being able to throw knives or use a sword may be handy but you also need to consider: While in the games just under half of you will die of natural causes such as dehydration or hyperthermia. Being able to find sufficient hide-outs and finding nutrition will be the most important factor while in the Arena. While some of you-" that's when I notice her glare turn towards District one and two "-will be eager to get to the defending stations, learning how to use a knife sufficiently and protecting yourself; it is essential that you check the survival stations so that the Arena doesn't kill you before someone gets the chance too. Finally, no fighting while training if you wish to do on-hand-combat one of the helpers will be willing to join you. You will have enough chances to fight each other in the arena. Use these sessions well, it could differ between your life and death"


	13. Chapter 13 - Strategy For Survival

**A/N - Nice and long this time! You didn't wait that long did you? Considering I have exams I'm pretty proud with how fast I have updated, getting closer to the Games so it won't be babbling on for much longer, promise. I hope this entertains you enough for now. Enjoy and leave a review, pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, what a shame.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Strategy for survival

The long exchanging glares left an eerie tension in the training room, and as soon as we are dismissed, obviously District one and two head towards the most deadliest stations they can find, with huge obnoxious smirks lingering on their sharp, deadly features.

I know personally, if I were to be confronted with one of these people I would be terrified just looking at them, but as part of the acceptance to my death I know that being afraid of people isn't going to help me if I am going down with a fight. So, I walk over to the nearest station; the identification area where you can name the toxic and non-toxic berries that may appear in the arena. I was personally fairly good at this, being able to point out small curves in the leaves or the exact shade of greens and oranges to name the difference. By the time I was finished the trainer on that station was overly pleased with me, and I actually felt a little more confident.

I look around in attempt to find Phox, who I soon see talking to a group of girls who he may have to kill. _Nice one Phox_ that's all I can think, he is completely useless. The fact that he is making no effort to at least ally them makes it seem very worse. Phox has done a lot of bad things throughout the time I have known him, but him chatting up complete strangers whom he may be killing in a matter of days certainly isn't the smartest I have witnessed. I look around at the other stations, the majority of those occupied being combat ones, no surprise there. But, fortunately for me, the archery and knife throwing was relatively empty, and only the beginners were avaliable. May as well see if I could potentially save my life or not I guess. After a few attempts at the archery, I find, I have a naturally flare for it. That's most likely because I was always brought up with good co-ordination for when we used spearing fish not far from the beach. I soon get lost in the arrows shooting in all directions hitting targets exactly where I aimed for. I may not seem deadly, but if I were a tribute and I saw me with a bow and arrow, I think I'd run. Well thats what I would have done a couple of weeks ago before my life turned around.

Those were the days when I didn't have a care in the world, just me and my family. But then it grew to so much more, my family, Finnick, the games. How could everything happen so quickly? How was I going to keep myself alive?

Yes, I could use a weapon, but could I really be ready to take another's life, someone who would die just to be in their families arms one more time? I know once in the arena it wouldn't matter what any of us _wanted _to do, it wouldn't matter to any of us. We would be in there solemnly for ourselves and any allies we may come across. But even with allies, would I be able to make one knowing the possibility that I may have to kill them at some point too?

These thoughts distract me for the rest of the training while I managed to get relatively handy with the knife that I had trained with for a couple of hours. I managed to hit the center of the target each time not failing once, leaving me overly proud with myself. Maybe I do have a chance, not that many will realise that, I could be the dark horse, hiding till last-minute. Funnily enough, the idea sounded absolutely pathetic to me and I soon discarded it

As soon as we got back onto our floor I head towards my shower, hoping the warm soothing water will calm my buzzing thoughts whirling around my head noisily. The shower, as usual, calms me the warm water calming all the protesting nerves in my body. I get out the shower more calm and relaxed than I have been in ages and put on some comfy Capitol clothing, since I wasnt able to bring my own.

The smell of food soon drifts down to my room and the temptation is too much to resist, I'm soon heading towards the dining area without my thoughts even controlling the movement in my legs. The natural attraction I have to food, I guess. After an excruciating day in training I was positively famished and soon load a large amount of food onto my late surprising everyone around the table,  
"What, I'm really hungry!" I exclaim while picking up my knife and fork and digging into some roast potatoes. The food, as usual is heavenly and I was soon left full and relaxed.

"How was training then?" I hear Mags from the opposite side of the table, but her voice seemed so distant to me, the events of my day overpowering her voice. I hear Phox's booming laughter and I know his day went perfectly for him. After all, there were plenty of girls, what more could he ask for? _May be the licence not to kill them. _The edges of my lips lift slightly after my rather mean comment but luckily it goes unnoticed and I am left in peace until I decide to call it a night.

As I walk lazily to my room, I hear familiar footsteps approaching me, and Phox's quick pace soon matches mine forcing me to slow down. I'm really not in the mood to talk. But he, evidently is, and if he wants a conversation then I'm not going to upset his mood since it changes so dramatically.  
"Hey there, sweetheart." he greets sweetly, I can't believe he is going to try this on again. I'm not in the mood for him and his emotional wreckage, he's almost like a teenage girl.  
"Hey Phox, I was just about to go to bed, can we talk another time?" I stifle a yawn to make it more believable because even though I am exhausted you wouldn't be able to tell. He looks down at me almost questioningly. Why does he always look at me like that? It makes him seem like he's considering whether to pounce on me. Sounds stupid, but true.

"Cant you stay up and talk, just for a little bit?" He pleads quietly, with a soft look in his eyes. I soon falter, just like I do with Finnick and his innocent pleads. I guess I feel bad when I turn people down. I sit down in the hallway as an answer and look up at him waiting for him to continue calmly. "Annie, we're going into the Games in a couple of days-" just state the obvious "-will you stay up with me? I don't think I'll be able to sleep" I'm shocked by his request. He is asking me to stay up with him almost as though he is afraid. I can't stand people's innocence because I can never turn down a request when asked. My eyes droop in protest but I know I better make the most of civilization while I can.

"Sure, let me just get a robe" I give in and wonder in to my room searching for a night robe to wear over my clothes. I turn around to see him behind me searching with me. He cups my cheeks and brushes his lips against mine, without hesitation I reach out to slap him in the face, how dare he! But he catches my hand as I almost hit him and grabs hold of my wrist. I look towards the door hoping it would be open so I could scream down the hallway but the door has been closed, but luckily not locked.  
"Annie, no-one can see us, just give in. I know you shivered then I felt it" His voice is still soft but the mischievous grin etched on his face is unmistakable he's got more than a meaningless kiss on his mind. I kick him, that s my first instinctive and I managed to kick him quite hard to because he yelps in pain.  
"Do not, ever try that again, you idiot!" My patience is running thin and I have the urge to hit him again, but I don't. I leave and walk down the corridor into the area where there is a television and switch it on quietly. I refuse to go back into my room until that jerk has moved!

The thoughts won't drift out of my head no matter how much Capitol television I watch and no accent is making me laugh like how it did so many times before. I'm loosing myself before I even get into the Games. Heck, I lost myself the moment I left Finnick in District Four. Oh what I'd do to see him now, to be cuddled up in his lap pitying the people who have been lined up to die. But this year, that's me. I have been lined up to die with the rest of these poor tributes. But some of these are younger than me. Twelve years old and put into the Games. That's no way to live.

The Careers I think, are even worse. I've seen some of them strut round my district. They have no problem in killing. They have no mercy, they're brought up not to feel emotion only the fun of killing. I find it sickening how they are brought up in such a brutal way, no fair way in life but to kill to please. I couldn't live that way, but they don't know any other way of living. I don't see how people can get satisfaction from killing people so carelessly, so brutally.

I know now after the experience I have gone through so far that if I did survive; the chances of that being very slim. That I could never bring a child into this world. After experiencing the emotional and physical trauma that I have gone through and that, that is yet to come I know I would be doing no good by bringing a child into this world. Theres almost a certain death sentence for all the children born, and if you're lucky enough to get to eighteen without being Reaped then you are one blessed child. That's what I would consider it as anyway.

I know trying to change my thoughts will fail miserably after thinking about things in such depth, but my longing for Finnick seems to be aching my heart today. How stupid it must sound, how soppy and idiotic. But he adds that one piece to me that makes me feel whole, completed. When I am with him, there's not a care in the world; that was before I got Reaped anyhow. I was so free with Finnick, so happy. I knew it was too good to be true. May be me being Reaped was a sign in fate showing Finnick that he will find better. Killing me will enable that he finds someone better who will treat him a lot better than if I were there. No, no. I don't like those thoughts, they make my longing so much more needy and I feel so useless.

I wake up curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow. I stretch and get up to go to my room before remembering that Phox may still be there. Should I risk it? Hell, I don't care if he tries anything on I'll kick him again. As I stumble down into my room, I discover it empty and I sigh in relief as I sit down on my neatly made bed that never got used last night. I sigh and rub my eyes, shocked to find that I can feel dried tears that must have streamed down my face when I was too preoccupied to notice. The urge to shower is tempting but my bed just offers so much more, so for the second time, I curl up and fall into dreamless sleep finally in peace with my chaotic mind.


End file.
